Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of contact center operations, and more particularly to the field of interactive voice response systems and applications.
Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of interactive voice response (IVR) systems, documenting systems “as-is”, or in their current state such as to document possible voice responses and interaction paths a customer might take while navigating a system, can be very time consuming, sometimes requiring as much as 3-9 months to completely document a single system. Consequently, documentation is often out of sync with production systems due to the time and resources required, decreasing the effectiveness of the documentation. Generating documentation scripts manually can also be time consuming, making it difficult to economize the process. The result of these factors is that agility is compromised, and time-to-value can be over a year.
What is needed, is a means to rapidly and reliably generate documentation of, and test cases for, production IVR systems, that solves the technical problems of negative impact to system performance and need for human interaction or resource dedication.